Day Break
by AtTheRaiseOfDawn
Summary: I wasn't born, I was made. Not to live, but to entertain. Not to be loved, but to act as a distraction! Though I don't remember any of it, I was washed ashore. All cold and almost dead, saved by a demon only to be broken by the very same person later! Who am I? Where do I come from? Why did I end up in Neverland? Ratet T for safety! Maybe M for later chapters


**Hello people, this is my very first story, so please be nice to me! And I'll try to make it great for you to read, so bear with me here!**

**So here it goes, also I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the original characters. (sadly enough because I love the series!)**

* * *

><p><em>Looking up from underneath<em>  
><em>fractured moonlight on the sea.<em>  
><em>Reflections still look the same to me,<em>  
><em>as before I went under.<em>

_And it's peacefull in the deep,  
>cathedral where you cannot breathe.<em>  
><em>No need to pray, no need to speak,<em>  
><em>Now I am under.<em>

**Florence and the Machine - Never Let Me Go~**

* * *

><p><strong>- Normal Point Of View -<strong>

It was an evening like all the others, a brand new fire was lit into the fire pit, while a few Lost Boys would dance around it to forget their loneliness to music only those could hear who felt lost or unloved. The setting sun was colloring the sky scarlet and gave everything else a golden orange touch and a few shimmering stars were showing their heads early and were scattered across the heaven.

Continuing his undisturbed playing was a guy all clad in green and dark brown leather wristbands and boots was blowing into his enchanted pipes, playing tune after tune making a hypnotising sort of melody that made the Lost Boys lose controll and dance and dance and dance, untill their bodies started protesting of exhaustion and they dropped to the ground one by one untill non but one was left standing.

The last tip of the golden sun was still lingering above the ocean, almost ready to disappear, the small path of light on the ocean shrinking by the second untill it was gone together with the sun and a poisonous green sort of light was shot into the, now grey, air. A soft echoing bang could be heard now that everything else had fell silent.

Peter Pan's eyes followed the last bit of green light vanish from the sky and stood up, leaving his beloved flute behind on the rock he had been sitting on. All other eyes watched him, very few even following, they were hit by curiousity as was their leader, who had now disappeared into the darkness of the forest towards the beach where the strange aurora had been seen.

They arrived only moments later, on an empty beach, greeted by the dark grey waves trying to grab the cold silver sky with their dark, foaming claws, only to fail and fall back down into their watery kingdom. It seemed like nothing even happened, if not for the strong memory and burning curiousity of what it could have meant.

Some of the Lost Boys started to whisper urgently to each other each of them with their own speculation. Some thought one had invaded Neverland, others even thought someone had already left again, what else could that mysterious light have been? Had it come from a magic bean? Was it a sign from the Island? It hadn't been the first time that the Island itself had given them signs on possible problems and threats.

The nervous mumbling quieted down when their leader had started clenching and unclenching his fists continuously, Peter Pan was frustrated, not only did he have no single clue whatsoever on what that misterious light could have possibly been, but for some odd reason, one even he couldn't explain or get his mind around like he usually could, he felt almost... threatened. Something strange was going on.

No one moved or talked or even dared to make a sound for long agonizing minutes untill, finally, Pan turned around and started to head back to the forest to return to his camp when a very young Lost Boy called everyone's attention back to the dark sea which had gone from a black wild mess into a mirror-like state. But there, right in the middle of it all, was floating something. Amongst all the dark shades was the white fabric of a simple dress clashing against it.

"What is that?" Asked one of the youngest.

"Is it a bird? Or perhaps an animal?" Asked his neighbour.

"You idiots, it's a person!" Roared the much older Lost Boy next to them, making them shriek a little.

And indeed it was, the person in the water came closer by the second, long dark brown hair that looked much darker since it was wet but turned lighter at the tips fading into a pale gold.

"It's a girl!" Someone said.

"How did she get here?" Another one asked.

"Is she dead?" The third brought out.

"Looks like it," The last mumbled.

"Pan?" One of the tallest stepped forward, calling their leader respectfully by his last name who, with a little effort, managed to look away from the body in the water to face his second in command. The only person who could read him like an open book, the only one he could trust, his only 'friend' or so to speak.

"Get her out of the water," Was all Pan said in response to Felix's questioning glance. "and bring her back to camp!" He looked back at her one more time before stalking back through the trees, finding he had already wasted enough time. A couple of Lost Boys followed Pan back to their camp while a small group stayed behind, watching Felix walking into the water, getting his boots and trousers and the hem of his cloak all wet, and when he reached the girl he flipped her over so her face was finally turned upwards.

It took a few seconds for the second in command to get adjusted to the extreme pale face and the icy blue lips caused by hypothermia. He kneeled down only slightly and picked her up very carefully, almost scared by the idea that she could break if not held correctly, and he felt how cold she was against his skin, bear in mind he was fully dressed while this girl wore nothing more but a long, white piece of cloth that was draped around her and tied together by a few pieces of string.

He stood back up, readjusting the girl in his arms as he went. When he turned back around he saw the Boys who stayed behind stare at their mistery guest.

"What are you standing around for?" Felix barked at them, and they all snapped their heads at him. "Get back to camp!" Not wanting to fall into discussion with him, and risking to, not only have to face Felix's rage, but Pan's as well, they quickly fleed into the safe darkness of the trees and ran back to camp as fast as their short legs could carrie them. Because they knew very well that letting Peter Pan's fury come at you would be the same as taking a sip of the juices of the infamous dreamshade plant that was known for its ridiculously strong poison.

Felix shook his head in disapproval as he watched them disappear into the jungle before he glanced at the dead girl in his arms and shook his head again. Why Pan wanted a dead girl in his camp, he did not know, not to mention it would be totally out of place to ask him about whatever it was he wanted to do with her.

He almost wanted to go after them, not wanting to let Peter wait any longer, and wanting to be back in camp as soon as possible, but he was stopped in his steps when a little, pain-filled groan escaped the icy-blue lips of the mistery girl in his arms. Her pale, skinny hand reached out for him, her stiffened fingers thick of the cold desperately held onto the fabric of his cloak. Trying to get closer to the warmth that was radiating off of his body.

She was alive? But how?

"Who are you?"

Good question, who exactly am I? My name? My parents? My past?

I knew nothing except for cold and pain and darkness.

Who I am?

You want to find out?

If you'll stick around long enough you'll hear my story!

* * *

><p><strong>And this is where I end the first chapter!<strong>

**Please review! But be nice!**


End file.
